


Making a Good Reason

by aurecchi



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurecchi/pseuds/aurecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua orang tahu jika Nami melawan Bepo, belum tentu gadis itu yang akan menang. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa setelah apa yang terjadi di Dressrosa, kedua kelompok bajak laut itu harusnya bisa saling percaya satu sama lain. Law pun tentu saja tahu akan hal tersebut. Namun sayang, ia membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. A little bit of romance won't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Latar tempat di Shin Sekai, mirip yang di episode 625, sedangkan latar waktunya setelah Dressrosa dan beberapa saat setelah Zou (atau mungkin juga saat Zou), karena Heart Pirates yang kita cintai sedang numpang berlayar di Thousand Sunny. :D Enjoy, Minna-san!
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

"Franky, siapkan  _Coup de Burst_!" teriak Nami dari atas ruang pemantau, "dan belokkan kapal ke arah jam 9, Usopp!"

" _Yosh_ , serahkan padaku!  _Minna_ , berpeganganlah yang kuat!" seru  _cyborg_  berambut biru itu yang langsung masuk ke ruang persiapan. " _Suuuuuper_!"

Usopp yang kini tengah memegang kemudi kapal pun sudah nampak siap. " _Ryoukai_ , Nami!"

"Ayo cepat, kita gulung layarnya!" seru Chopper pada Sanji dan Zoro. Mereka yang sudah terbiasa bertugas untuk menggulung layar saat  _Coup de Burst_  akan dioperasikan langsung naik menuju tiang atas layar. Hampir semua kru di kapal itu terlihat sibuk ... terkecuali Luffy.

Ia tentu saja tak terlihat membantu sedikit pun, hanya berlari-larian ke sana ke mari padahal posisinya di kapal itu adalah kapten. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak gembira dan antusias, bertolak belakang dengan wajah para  _nakama_ -nya yang terlihat sangat panik. Kapten dari kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara itu lalu memilih kepala Sunny Go sebagai tempat yang ia rasa cocok untuk menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi. " _Omoshiroi_!" serunya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

Robin yang melihat Luffy dari kejauhan hanya tertawa kecil. Iris hijaunya lalu memperhatikan para kru yang sedang melakukan tugasnya sebelum beralih pada gumpalan awan hitam yang ada di atas mereka yang sesekali menjatuhkan es. " _Nani ka shira_?"

" _Yohoho~_ " Brook bergumam tak jelas sambil duduk di atas rumput yang ada di Sunny Go, memecah keheningan Robin. Wanita itu pun lalu tersenyum.

Nami menyeringai tipis sambil memegang teropongnya dan bergumam, " _Yosh_ , ini saatnya."

_**BYUURR!** _

Dan Thousand Sunny pun segara melesat, tepat saat bongkahan es besar menghantam  _spot_  tempat kapal itu berlayar. "Hampir saja," ujar para kru serempak.

Luffy nampak kegirangan sambil tertawa senang dan kru yang lain tersenyum lega sambil menghapus keringat dingin dari pelipis mereka. Sedangkan di sisi lain kapal, empat orang kru dari Heart Pirates terlihat kaku seperti patung, masih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Ekspresi wajah mereka tak terbaca dan tak terdengar satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

* * *

**Making a Good Reason**

_Karena aku mungkin akan berubah pikiran jika kau memberikan alasan yang lebih bagus._

* * *

" _Uwaaah_ , yang tadi menyenangkan sekali!" seru Luffy setelah Thousand Sunny kembali mengapung di atas lautan Shin Sekai yang sudah tenang.

" _Sasuga_ , Nami- _swaaaan~_ " Kini giliran Sanji yang berseru dengan mata yang berubah menjadi hati pada sang navigator yang telah turun dari ruang pemantau. Gadis berambut oranye itu lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat sang koki kapal makin kegirangan. " _Daisuki_!"

" _Cih_ ," Zoro mendecih kesal melihat tingkah koki berambut pirang itu yang dirasa berlebihan. Ia lalu melirik Sanji dengan sebelah matanya dengan tatapan  _kau-tak-perlu-berlebihan-seperti-itu-koki-baka_.

Sang koki yang merasa terhina akan tingkah Zoro itu pun lalu menghampirinya dengan berapi-api. "Kau ada masalah apa,  _huh_ ,  _shitty Marimo_?!"

" _Eei_ , kau yang ada masalah apa,  _love-cook_!"

" _Errghh_."

" _Grrrhh_."

"Sudah, kalian!" teriak Nami yang tidak tahan melihat kelakuan dua  _nakama_ -nya itu sambil menjitak kepala mereka dengan keras, "berhentilah bertengkar."

"N-Nami- _swan_ ~"

" _Tsk_."

" _Mattaku_." Gadis itu mendesah sebelum melirik ke arah Sanji dan tak lama kemudian, Nami tersenyum dengan terpaksa sambil bertanya, "Sanji- _kun_ , kau mau kan membuatkanku  _orange juice_?"

Koki berambut pirang itu lalu memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada Nami. Ia terlihat sangat senang, bertolak belakang dengan  _mood_ -nya saat bertengkar dengan si rambut hijau. "Tentu saja! Apa pun untukmu, Nami- _swaaaan_ ~" jawabnya yang langsung melesat ke arah dapur kapal.

"Dan kau, Zoro. Cepat turunkan lagi layarnya!"

Pendekar pedang itu menggerutu sekilas namun tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang navigator. " _Witch_ ," ejeknya sambil berlalu.

Chopper dan Usopp yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi nampak  _sweatdrop_ , sedangkan Brook hanya bisa tertawa maklum.

"Ahahahahahaha!" tawa Luffy terdengar keras setelah pertengkaran dua orang tadi mereda. Kapten bertubuh karet itu lalu menghampiri empat kru bajak laut lain yang ada di atas kapalnya. "Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan, bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum girang.

Seorang kru yang mengenakan topi bertuliskan  _Penguin_  memperhatikan sang kapten topi jerami sambil tertegun. "Apakah kita baru saja ... t-terbang?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Thousand Sunny ini hebat sekali bukan, Shachi, Penguin? Dan  _eeem_ , beruang!" seru Luffy lagi yang masih memamerkan giginya. "Kapal ini luar biasa, 'kan? Torao juga sudah pernah melihatnya!" lanjutnya lagi yang membuat sang kapten Heart Pirates meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin bagi Sunny Go yang kubuat ini!" seru Franky bangga setelah keluar dari ruang persiapan  _Coup de Burst_  sambil berpose ' _Suuuper_ '.

Dua orang yang Luffy panggil Shachi dan Penguin, dan seorang beruang yang dari tadi memperhatikan segalanya hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. Kapal yang bisa terbang terdengar sangat hebat. Mereka belum pernah naik ke kapal seperti Thousand Sunny sebelumnya.

"Um, Bepo  _desu_." Terdengar suara pelan dari sang beruang beberapa saat kemudian, setelah ia tersadar dari rasa kagumnya.

" _Haah_?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tak mengerti apa yang beruang itu katakan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dalam sambil menatap binatang lucu itu.

"Bepo ... um, namaku," ujar beruang itu lagi.

Luffy nampak berpikir keras selama beberapa detik sebelum otaknya bisa menangkap apa yang beruang itu maksud. Kapten itu akhirnya berseru, "Ah,  _souka_!"

" _Mattaku_ , Luffy," ujar Nami yang kini tengah menghampiri mereka, membuat perhatian semua kru Heart Pirates beralih padanya.

Luffy menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menatap Nami dengan tampang inosen. " _Shishishi_. Aku lupa namanya," ujarnya tanpa merasa berdosa, membuat Nami menghela napas panjang.

Awalnya beruang bernama Bepo itu merasa sedih dan wajahnya murung karena Luffy jelas-jelas tidak mengingatnya. Namun ketika ia melihat navigator bajak laut topi jerami itu menghampiri tempat di mana ia berada, wajahnya menjadi sedikit cerah. "Um, N-Nami- _san_ ," ujarnya malu-malu.

"Eh?" Nami yang hendak mengomeli kaptennya itu lantas menoleh ke arah beruang putih yang tadi memanggilnya. Iris  _amber_ -nya melihat sang beruang yang kini nampak lucu di matanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Bepo yang menatap Nami dengan tatapan kagum dan Nami yang menatapnya gemas. "Kau navigator yang menggambar peta Dressrosa yang sangat jelek itu, 'kan?" tanya Nami sambil tersenyum cerah dan lantas menghampiri Bepo yang sudah salah tingkah. " _Aaah~ Kawaii na_!"

"Um, N-Nami- _san_..." ujar Bepo dengan wajah bersemu merah ketika ia merasakan lengan Nami yang memeluknya. Beruang itu tak peduli perkataan gadis itu yang seharusnya sudah menyinggung perasaannya karena menghina gambar petanya.

" _Kawaii, kawaii_ ~" gumam Nami sambil mengelus-ngelus si beruang dan menggosokkan pipinya pada perut besarnya itu.

Seluruh kru yang ada di atas Sunny Go nampak tercengang melihat pemandangan antara dua navigator itu, sebagian nampak  _sweatdrop_  dan sebagian lagi nampak kebingungan, tak terkecuali Law, kapten dari si beruang yang menjadi navigatornya. Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Kalian," ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

" _S-Sencho_..." ujar Bepo sambil menatap Law dengan takut-takut, masih membiarkan Nami bersenang-senang dengan perutnya.

Kaptennya itu hanya memberikan tatapan yang lebih tajam sebagai jawabannya, masih menunggu navigatornya itu untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Nami- _san_  adalah, um, navigator yang hebat. Aku selalu ingin bertemu dengannya, um, ketika tahu ia dapat membaca cuaca dengan, um,  _sixth sense_ -nya," jelas Bepo sambil menatap kaptennya itu lalu kembali menunduk dengan cepat, "dan melihat Nami- _san_  yang dengan cepat mengetahui jatuhnnya bongkahan es tadi, um, aku semakin kagum,  _S-Sencho_."

Sebelum Law sempat menanggapi alasan bodoh navigatornya itu, Nami langsung berkata dengan antusias sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah lucu beruang itu, "Benarkah?!"

Bepo menunduk untuk melihat Nami yang matanya sudah bersinar, mungkin merasa tersanjung atas pengakuannya sebagai navigator Heart Pirates. Beruang itu mengangguk malu.

" _Waaa_!  _Yosh_ , aku akan menceritakan pengalamanku padamu saat aku mempelajari cuaca di Weatheria!" ujar Nami senang sambil berdiri, hendak mengajak Bepo menuju perpustakaan kapal.

"Tunggu." Namun suara dingin Trafalgar Law kembali terdengar, mengacaukan keceriaan dua navigator yang hendak beranjak pergi.

Nami berhenti sejenak, kemudian membalikkan badan sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Bepo. " _Nani_?" tanyanya kesal.

"Kau tak boleh seenaknya membawa navigatorku, Nami- _ya_ ," katanya datar sambil menatap tajam gadis berambut oranye yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya ke perpustakaan," balas Nami ketus.

"Tetap saja. Dia navigatorku," ujar Law, tak ingin kalah.

" _Huh_? Apa masalahnya?"

Law tidak menjawab, membuat Nami menggeram kesal.

"Bukankah kita beraliansi?"

Mantan Ouka Shichibukai itu nampak menghela napas. "Itu bukan berarti kau bebas melakukan apa pun."

"Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya! Kau kenapa, sih?" Nami kini terlihat marah.

Kembali tak ada jawaban dari Law selama beberapa saat, hanya ada tatapan tajam pria itu yang terasa memuakkan bagi Nami. ' _Jangan-jangan..._ '

"K-kau, jangan-jangan kau tidak mempercayaiku?" ujar gadis itu pelan.

Masih belum ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sang kapten dan ini membuat Nami tak tahan lagi.

"Hei, kau kira aku sudah mempercayaimu sepenuhnya?! Kau membawa Luffy ke dalam masalahmu dan membuatnya hampir mati di Dressrosa, tapi aku tetap mengizinkanmu naik ke Sunny Go sekarang. Dan jangan pernah kau berpikir bahwa aku akan balas dendam dengan melakukan sesuatu terhadap navigatormu. Aku tidak seperti itu, sialan. Aku tak akan melukai Bepo hanya karena kau secara tak langsung telah melukai Luffy," ujar Nami panjang lebar. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

Law diam di tempat, tatapannya tak setajam tadi. Ia melihat kepala oranye itu yang tentunduk dengan tangan yang mengepal.

"Karena Luffy, bagaimana pun juga berhasil selamat, maka aku mempercayaimu. Kau tahu itu?" Gadis itu kembali berujar dengan suara yang parau. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata milik kapten yang beraliansi dengan kelompoknya itu.

Semua orang yang ada di kapal terdiam. Tak ada yang berani bersuara jika Nami sedang marah. Tubuh Bepo yang ada di belakang Nami pun ikut bergetar, namun ia dapat merasakan tangan Nami yang masih menggenggamnya menjadi dingin. Kini wajah Law tertunduk di bawah bayangan topinya.

"Biarkanlah mereka, Torao," ujar Luffy memecahkan keheningan secara tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak Law. "Percayalah pada Nami," lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Mugiwara- _ya_ , aku harus kembali ke  _submarine_ ," jawab Law datar.

"Masih sekitar sehari lagi sebelum sampai di pelabuhan," tukas Nami langsung. "Ayo!" ajak Nami sambil kembali berjalan ke arah perpustakaan dengan Bepo yang mengikutinya.

Law menggeram untuk mencegah gadis itu, "Berhenti, Nami- _ya_."

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Nami yang sudah masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Law yang kembali emosi.

"Terserah kau!" seru kapten yang memiliki kekuatan  _Ope Ope no Mi_  itu pada akhirnya. Ia lalu menuju ke  _deck_  atas dengan kesal, menyisakan dua orang anggotanya; Shachi dan Penguin, serta kru bajak laut topi jerami yang lain. Mereka menatap punggung Law dengan bingung.

" _S-Sencho_..."

" _Waa_ , langitnya cerah!" seru Luffy sambil berbaring di atas rumput yang langsung mendapat  _sweatdrop_  dari orang-orang yang menyaksikan tingkah inosennya itu. Luffy memang benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi saat ini.

* * *

Ketika telah sampai di  _deck_  atas kapal, Law menggeram tertahan karena ternyata ia tak sendiri. Di sana sudah ada Sanji yang tengah memberikan cangkir teh kepada Robin yang sedang membaca buku dengan santai. Sang koki menatap Law tajam sedangkan wanita itu tersenyum ketika melihat kehadirannya.

Kapten Heart Pirates itu tak merespon dua kru bajak laut topi jerami tadi dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Namun ketika ia hendak melangkah, suara koki berambut pirang itu menghentikannya. "Minta maaflah kepada Nami- _san_ ," ujarnya setelah menaruh nampan teh ke atas meja.

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu maupun dengan Nami- _ya_ ," jawab Law datar.

Ia hendak melanjutkan lagi langkahnya sebelum suara Robin terdengar di telinganya, "Navigator- _san_  memang cepat sekali marah."

Perkataan wanita cantik itu lantas membuat Law kembali membalikkan badannya lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Robin kembali tersenyum manis setelah meneguk tehnya sekali. "Nico- _ya_ , aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

"Jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu terhadap Robin- _chan_ , sialan," geram Sanji sambil menggigit ujung rokoknya dengan keras, "dan kau tentu saja memiliki urusan dengan Nami- _san_!"

"Katakan," balas Law singkat.

Sanji menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya sambil bersandar di kayu pembatas kapal dengan gaya  _cool_ -nya. Ia menutup matanya untuk meredakan emosinya yang tadi sempat meluap. "Ternyata tak ada gunanya Nami- _san_  yang cantik itu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku belum mengerti maksudmu, Kuroashi- _ya_."

"Bukankah kau mempercayai Nami- _san_? Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap seperti itu tadi," ujar Sanji sedikit kesal sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "awalnya Nami- _san_  memang tak terlihat mempercayaimu, bahkan mungkin Nami- _san_  adalah orang yang paling tidak menginginkan aliansi ini. Namun kau mempercayakan Sunny Go untuk berlayar ke Zou pada Nami- _san_  dan mulai saat itu, dia mempercayakan Luffy sepenuhnya kepadamu." Iris biru laut Sanji kini menerawang ke atas langit, lalu ia berbisik, "Ditambah beberapa alasan, Nami- _san_  semakin mempercayaimu."

Law masih diam, tahu bahwa Sanji masih belum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Dan saat mengetahui bahwa Luffy terluka parah," ujarnya lagi sambil menutup mata, "dan kau hampir mati di tangan Shichibukai berkacamata itu, Nami- _san_  nampak sangat khawatir. Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Tentu saja Navigator- _san_  merasa lega setelah kalian kembali dengan selamat," sambung wanita itu, masih dengan senyum manis yang mengukir wajahnya. "Sanji- _san_ , boleh aku minta tehnya lagi?" pinta wanita itu dengan halus.

"Tentu saja, Robin- _chwaaan~_ " pekik Sanji senang.  _Mood_ -nya seketika berubah drastis dan ia segera beranjak untuk membuatkan wanita itu tehnya lagi. Ketika ia berpapasan dengan kapten Heart Pirates itu, ia mengatakan, "Seharusnya kau tidak membuat Nami- _san_  merasa dirinya tidak dipercayai tadi. Aku sampai lupa membuat  _orange juice_  pesanan Nami- _san_  karena terlanjur ingin menghajarmu."

Setelah Sanji berlalu, Law menghela napas singkat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut lepas. Ia merasa canggung.

"Kalau tidak ada di perpustakaan, biasanya Navigator- _san_  ada di kebun jeruknya," ujar Robin santai memecah keterdiaman pria itu. Wanita cantik itu lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Sanji ke arah dapur, diikuti oleh tatapan bingung dari pria bertopi itu.

Law menghela napas dengan kesal untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia kini menuju kursi yang tadi Robin gunakan, lalu duduk di sana dan meletakkan kakinya di atas meja. Ia lalu menarik topinya untuk lebih menutupi wajahnya dengan pedang yang ia letakkan tepat di sampingnya.

Jujur, Law tak mengerti tentang orang-orang yang ada di kapal itu. Mereka semua nampak menyalahkannya. Ia menggerutu sekilas lalu menarik topinya lebih turun lagi. Orang-orang di sini semuanya menyebalkan. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa, namun dapat dengan mudah menghakiminya secara sepihak.

Mereka semua tidak mengerti. Anggota kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara itu salah paham. Law tidak bermaksud membuat Nami marah. Tidak sama sekali. Apalagi perkataan Sanji yang sangat memojokkannya. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran kapten Heart Pirates itu untuk tidak mempercayai si navigator wanita. Ia mempercayai Nami sepenuhnya dan tidak pernah sekali pun menaruh curiga terhadapnya. Tapi kenapa semua orang beranggapan seakan-akan ia tidak mempercayai Nami dan menuduhnya akan melakukan balas dendam pada Bepo?

Sial, kenapa semua orang berpikiran seperti itu?

Pria berambut gelap itu kembali menghela napas kesal. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa marah saat Nami hendak mengajak Bepo ke perpustakaannya. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat navigator cantik itu dapat dengan mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan salah satu krunya. Law kini terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga membuat seluruh kru menjadi salah sangka. Tentu saja pria itu tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini dan ia harus memperbaikinya sesegera mungkin. Harus.

* * *

Setelah menemukan ruang perpustakaan yang kosong, Law memutuskan untuk mencari _nya_  di kebun jeruk. Dan benar saja, ia ada di sana, tengah tertidur dengan perut Bepo sebagai bantalnya. Sore itu merupakan sebuah sore yang tenang hingga hampir seluruh kru tertidur dengan pulas setelah makan siang. Ia memperhatikan wajah gadis yang ia cari itu dengan cermat. Cukup manis. Mungkin hanya karena ia sedang tertidur. Biasanya gadis temperamental itu selalu terlihat menyebalkan jika ia sudah menunjukkan sikap  _bossy_ -nya. Namun entah kenapa, Law tidak membenci sikapnya itu. Ia terkadang menikmati saat-saat di mana navigator itu memarahi  _nakama_ -nya yang memang sedikit tak normal.

Tanpa sadar, ia berjalan lebih dekat ke arah dua navigator yang tengah tertidur itu dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, tak ingin suara langkah kakinya sampai mengganggu. Ia lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk menyetarakan posisinya dengan Nami, tepat saat mata gadis navigator itu terbuka. Law tak menampakkan keterkejutan di raut wajahnya hanya karena  _amber_  gadis itu menuntut penjelasan akan keberadaannya saat ini.

"Maaf." Satu kata untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di kapal ini dan ia kira sudah cukup. Yang terpenting, ia sudah minta maaf, bukan? Tujuannya sudah tercapai, semuanya sudah beres, dan ia tidak ingin berlama-lama ada di situ.

Law lalu berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi, namun suara Nami menghentikannya. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar," ujarnya dengan suara yang pelan, tak ingin membangunkan beruang lucu yang masih tertidur itu.

Pria itu mendesah pelan. "Kau mendengarku, Nami- _ya_ ," balasanya singkat, lalu segera menjauh dari kebun jeruk itu.

Sedikit kesal akan sikap Law yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan itu, Nami lantas berdiri dan mengikuti sang kapten yang tengah berjala menuju  _deck_  atas kapal. "Law," panggilnya.

Pria itu tak menjawab, namun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap navigator itu dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Nami yang kini telah mengatur emosinya lalu tertawa kecil, kemudian mendahului Law menuju  _deck_  kapal dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kayu pembatas.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Law tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberikan tatapan  _harusnya-kau-sudah-tahu-bukan?_  kepada gadis berambut oranye itu.

Nami memutar bola matanya sekilas lalu kembali berujar, "Kau minta maaf karena kejadian siang tadi?"

"Lalu untuk apa lagi?"

Gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap bersabar akan sikap pria itu. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar setelah menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu, Law?" Pria itu lalu mengikuti si gadis navigator bersandar pada pagar pembatas di  _deck_  kapal. "Aku tahu bukan itu alasannya."

Law kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat Nami menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Law, aku tahu bukan itu alasan kau mencegahku untuk pergi dengan Bepo," ujarnya sambil menatap pria itu, "karena jika dipikir-pikir, takut kalau aku akan berbuat sesuatu terhadap navigator lucumu itu untuk balas dendam bukanlah alasan yang bagus."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tak ada jaminan bahwa aku akan menang dari Bepo. Dia adalah salah satu kru Heart Pirates yang kuat dan kau pasti tahu itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

" _Tsk_. Alasanmu menjadi marah siang tadi, bukan karena kau curiga aku akan balas dendam pada Bepo, bukan?"

Law lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Terdengar tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Nami.

"Benar, 'kan?"

Hanya terdengar gumaman Law yang tak jelas sebagai jawaban.

"Law~ Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu."

Pria itu tetap bergeming, mengabaikan perkataan Nami sedari tadi. Gadis yang mulai kesal itu lalu menyeringai secara tiba-tiba saat sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Siapa suruh pria itu mengabaikannya?

"Lain kali, buatlah alasan yang sedikit masuk akal untuk mencegahku pergi berdua dengan beruang itu," ujar Nami seraya berpindah posisi untuk melihat wajah lawan bicaranya. Gadis itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada pria di hadapannya itu.

Rona merah di wajah sang kapten yang tersamarkan oleh matahari senja ternyata tak bisa disembunyikan dari penglihatan gadis itu. "Nami- _ya_..."

Nami semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria itu, sedikit berjinjit untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah merah milik Law, lalu berbisik pelan di telinganya, "Jika saja kau membuat alasan yang lebih bagus, mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu daripada bersama beruangmu yang lucu itu."

Dan ketika Nami perlahan menjauh, Law dapat melihat gadis itu mengerlingkan matanya dengan sedikit menggoda. Pria itu tak bisa berkata-kata setelah apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu telah melakukan hal yang cukup mengejutkan baginya. Begitu pun saat Nami telah turun dari  _deck_  kapal, ia hanya bisa melihat gadis berambut panjang itu pergi tanpa bisa bereaksi. Bola matanya seakan melekat pada gadis beraroma jeruk itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya ketika melihat Nami memegang dompetnya dari kejauhan sambil menjulurkan lidah. Raut wajahnya terlihat senang penuh kemenangan dan gadis itu kembali mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal. " _Got you_ , Law!"

Ia akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Sial."

Tunggu saja sampai gadis itu ada di  _Room_ -nya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, Minna-san! Salam kenal! :D  
> LawNa~ Hot guy and hot chick, why not? T.T Ini adalah pair yang berpotensi, lho~ Hemm.  
> Baiklah, semoga menghibur!


End file.
